When Tears Prevail
by Alexbeth5843
Summary: "You want to know why I came here?" I gulped and nodded. "I want to f***ing know why YOU GAVE IT UP TO MY BEST FRIEND!" he yelled accusingly."It's not like I slept with him while WE WERE STILL TOGETHER!" All human. AU OOC,RATED M,ExB
1. Prologue

**Hi,**

**It's Beth and this is the first installment in Alex's and my new story, my first fanfiction EVER, so be nice please. lol. **

**Read and Review, please!**

Friday, June 5, 2010

Dear Diary,

Edward...broke up with me. I'm shocked, and confused, and can't really come to grips to explain why, but it's over, and I can't help but think that it's something that I did wrong, although that's quite the contrary of what Edward tells me...

I can remember every second of the moment he crushed my heart, partly because it just happened yesterday, and partly because it's the biggest thing on my mind right now.

It started out a typical day- just relaxed, happy, and delightful. I had Edward, what else did I need to worry about? He had been pretty distant lately, and when I looked him though the eyes, I didn't see the pure, loving, honest Edward...of course I was still crazily in love with him, but when I think of the events that lead up to the breakup I think of how ashamed, and almost...guilty, I wanna say- he looked. And then, there was a connection as well, when he broke up, some of his last words were, "I'm...going down the wrong path, and I can't bare to take you down with me."

Really, I don't know why he decided to break it off, and inspite his aloofness, I never would have predicted that we'd actually break up. I guess I should just be happy he suggested we remain friends, but I'm an idiot to believe that that'll stay the same for long as well...

Also... why the fuck didn't I see this coming?

**We hope you enjoyed the prologue to 'When Tears Prevail'**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**Alex here and it's my chapter so review and tell us what you think of the story so far review and ask for a teaser if you want one :)**

**BPOV-**

"Well why not?" He asked, I sighed and tied the short black apron around my waist. I flattened out the creases with my hands.

"Because." I said, childishly. He creased into laughter at my tone and I frowned. I missed that laugh; it had been the first time I had heard it since the break up.

"You'll show up for the sole reason of embarrassing me." I complained.

"Bella, I will not!" He exclaimed, as if his dramatics would make me feel better about him staying away from my place of work.

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, Edward Cullen does not embarrass himself," He said quickly, trying for me not to have heard that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

I snorted at his antics and crossed the room to get to my small dresser inconveniently placed a long distance away from everything else in my sparsely furnished room.

"Yes but Edward Cullen does embarrass Bella Swan." I stated simply.

We had been talking over the phone almost every day since the break up but that seemed minimal compared to my having spent most of my days with him in person before the break up. Not only was the break up hanging over my head but the conversations themselves were awkward. They always seemed to refer back to something that had happened in our relationship, or during the breakup which would cause me to precariously teeter over the brink of hysterics while he was on the other end of the line seemingly unaffected.

"Okay I think it's time to stop talking in third person before Alice eaves drops on the conversation and assumes that I am talking to myself," he said knowingly. I smiled as I heard her tinkering voice call out in the background, "again!" before a door- I am guessing his- slammed blocking out the rest of whatever she was trying to say.

"Okay tell me now or I am hanging up," the phone or what's left of the relationship- oh MY BAD! - Friendship?

"Is that an ultimatum?" I asked teasingly, I pulled my hair up into a thick black scrunchie and glaring into the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes," He said simply, "last time. Tell me." He commanded.

"No." I countered, just a stern as he had been.

"Okay. I'm hanging up,"

"Bye." The line went quiet, and I sighed heavily thinking he had actually hung up.

"Edward!"

"Carly?"

"Hang up the phone."

"Who? Me?" Edward questioned.

"No Carly."

"What?" she said as if I had accused her of doing something.

"Hang up."

"Hey Carly, what's up?"

"Carly," I growled. They were too close, I noticed, now that we had broken up.

"Nothin' much… will you come to my soccer game?"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow...and will you bring Bella with you? She has been PMS-ing all week and stuff she probably misses you, she always gets all pissy when you're not around-"

"CARLY!" I growled. I sprinted to my door ripping it open and then running into Carly's open door and knocking her off of her chair before grabbing the phone out of her hand and clicking it off. I stuffed the phone in my pocket and kicked a stray pillow at her stomach. I hated going in her room, it always smelt of sweat poorly covered with my perfume. Her room was like my own personal lost and found, or more like stolen and found. I turned and stomped out of her room, but not before grabbing my hairbrush off of her dresser.

"Carly?" Edward's voice questioned from the phone that I had cradled between my shoulder and ear.

"She's gone." I stated simply I felt my face heat up as I remembered what she had told him just minutes ago, I slammed the door on my way out of her room.

"Oh ok, so are you gonna tell me or…"

"You're a persistent bastard you know that?" I said playfully. He chuckled and then his voice got deep and whiny.

"Pleas!" he begged, I snorted-very UN-lady-like, and smiled.

"Nope," I was at my door now and I closed it and went back to my dresser placing my brush on it.

"But, come on!" I hadn't forgotten my threat.

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone and spun on my toe sinking to my knees.I bit back the sobs that usually make themselves known whenever I end a conversation with Edward. And Carly kicking in, in the middle of our said conversation and telling him that I had been pms-ing because I missed him didn't make it any easier. I sighed as I tried to wipe the past few minutes from my mind. I started to examine my outfit closely-black; shoes, polo and ballet flats and dark blue jeans. I felt so glamorous.

I lifted my head to look at my whole body in the ceiling to floor length mirror hanging on the back of my room door. It was a little cracked since the day of the break up I had thrown a jewelry box that Edward had given me, at it. And in my angry rage I had also broken the diamond earrings I had inherited from my mother's mother, and lost the diamonds, in both.

I looked in the cracked mirror and frowned. Dark brown eyes, wow shockingly exotic, not. Dark, thick, barely manageable hair that naturally fell in loose curls. The only thing that 'saved' me from being totally boring looking were my full lips which were, thank god, in proportion to my face so they weren't too big or small. But that one little factor just wasn't enough. I knew it wasn't enough, he knew it wasn't enough.

And yet I did nothing to change it.

I wasn't good enough for him. My dull, average looks were no match for his striking model-like features. My A's B's and the occasional C's (but only in Macroeconomics!) were nothing in comparison to his straight 'A' honor roll making, brilliance. My shy and mousy attitude was nothing next to his outgoing extravert attitude.

I just wasn't good enough.

Not smart enough.

Not pretty enough

Not out-going enough.

And not once did it occur to me that I should have been fixing it. Never once did I question if I was enough, but I was a fool. A fool in love. And a fool who got her fucking heart broken because she wasn't smart enough to change for him. And never once did I think that he was unhappy. Or that he'd leave me. Or that he'd suggest that we should, 'Just be friends'.

I snorted at my bitterness and shook my head before standing back up and collecting my purse and double checking my room for anything that I might need before heading out of my room and awkwardly loping down the steps. I blushed deeply at my nonexistent audience when I stumbled over the last step.

Then it occurred to me; I was stupid enough to think he'd stay with me after high school was over. The thought almost made me fall to my knees again, but I powered on through the shame and ignorance I felt so that I could get past my father who was lounging happily in the front room.

"Bye." I muttered as I passed him.

I was really getting tired of his happiness over my getting a job. It was supportive comment here, supportive comment there. Couldn't he just be quiet and allow me to wallow?

"Good for you, Bells." I heard a smile in his voice; I guess I got my time to wallow.

All of last week.

And I used the time to do just that, If I hadn't have had him, Alice, and Angela to encourage me to… move I probably would have gone into a catonic state. And then there came the time around Wednesday that I felt my whole world would collapse, and of course Angela and her clean, church-girl text messages were there to help me out of my funk.

Bella plz tlk 2 me. I assume ur sitin ther ignorn me as u hav ben but plz anser?

And of course I couldn't help but to be a jerk in return.

Well dnt assume thngs ang. Cause u make n ass out of u and me.

Don't curs at me! Came her outraged reply, and dnt cal me n *#

I giggled thinking about her reply, she was truly offended at me cussing at her, and I found it hilarious as I tried to explain the ass-u-me joke to her.

"What're you laughing about?" my mom called from her place crouched over her precious sunflowers. I swear that was the only hobby she kept...A hand shovel was in her right hand as she dug holes into the always muddy dark brown earth, mud chunks were flying this way and that staining her dark brown hair. She didn't even lift her head as she spoke to me.

"Nothing," Carly dashed out of the door and loped down the porch steps with grace that I had obviously not received, getting Charlie's two left feet instead of Renee's Ballerina balance. Her shoulder length brown curly hair tangled from her fall as she ran up to my mom.

"Mom! Bella pushed me off of my chair and stole my brush!" She said panicked, my mother sighed and stood up facing Carly. Carly towered over her, her five feet six beating my mother's five feet four easily.

I quickly sobered up as I hopped into the cab of my trusty, rusty, red beauty, or as everyone else fondly called it "that piece of crap on wheels". I double pumped the clutch and started up my truck on my way to work. I waved back at Renee and Carly as they both glared at me and started towards work.

I pulled up to the big cabin that made me eye it warily every time. I pulled into the dirt pathway, leading to the poorly paved parking lot. The whole place was poor looking as a result of its poor funding, because let's face it... who wants to fund a bar that serves minors? It would be a good investment though the place made tons of money being the only club and bar that served sixteen and over. But they had to be old enough to drive.

The owner, Seth, who I had spoken with when being interviewed, had firmly stated that the customers had to be sixteen or over because any younger went against his morals.

Ha. Morals!

I backed into one of the employee reserved spaces right along the edge of the withered building. I was slightly nervous but mostly scared about the crowd that I would probably have to endure while working at the bar. I hoped to God that they started me off easy and have me stock something.

The dirty parking lot was crammed with beaten, old, rusty cars just like mine. I had learned that many older people didn't hang out around here. There was a city wide fear of being busted around the place (well unless you were under twenty-one), so with a parking lot this crowded I was bound to run into many from my graduating class. Another reason to be wary about being around here; you couldn't get trashed without hearing about it in school, or in my case around town. I heard the loud laughter from the porch up at the front. A boy came stumbling around the corner of the building before doubling over and retching into the soil. I had to hold back my own barf as the sight made my stomach twirl and bubble with nausea.

I pulled the "Employee Only" marked door opened, but not before noticing the spray painted curse words and dicks on the outside of it. You'd think kids would be more respectful to the owner of the bar that let them get shitfaced without ID.

I immediately noticed the difference between the ruddy outside appearance and the retro high tech inside. Even in what Seth had called the "Employee hall" the single red light bulb in the middle of it, right above the door, and bouncing off of the metallic walls, lit up the whole hall. I tilted my head back slightly as I took in the hall. A throat cleared at the left end of the hall, my head snapped toward a fiery red head glaring at me she held up a finger and curled it to her slowly three times. I mentally kicked myself into gear walking quickly towards her she turned once I was in front of her and retrieved a box of bottles they clanked loudly as she held them up and passed them onto me.

"Stock the bar then start serving up drinks," she ordered sharply. She spun on her heel, and muttered something under her breath sounding like, idiot…hire… chief's kid…she shook her head and picked up her pace, and pushed open the heavy looking door at the opposite end of the hall. She held it open, and then noticed that I hadn't been following her.

She huffed, "Come on kid. Bar's out here." I nodded and walked quickly, trying to not take a spill onto all of the heavy boxes that I was toting, and passed through the open door.

My co-worker expertly maneuvered around the thrashing bodies. I stood at the door trying to trace her path with my eyes but quickly lost all traces of her as the crowd moved together again, not even noticing her. I then stopped again take in my surroundings. The metal walls blocked out any of the sunlight that could have been filtering in from the small hall that the door connected to, creating a dark but still fast paced lively environment. Multi colored lights bounced off of the walls,a nd there was a platform containing the DJ and all of his equipment; silver hard looking booths flanked either side of the stage. There towering above the bumping, grinding, and gyrating bodies was the circular bar, as Seth had fondly named it. It almost looked like one of the many historical statues that were scrambled around Forks, except for the fact that the shelf that stood so tall was stacked shelve upon shelve with liquor, beer, and shit that could probably have you engaged in one of the most captivating conversations with a wall that you've ever been in.

I snapped out of whatever trance the room had put me in and headed to towards the crowd, I pushed my way past the lot before coming about half way through for everyone to pack in closer than they already had been blocking my way to anywhere. I tried shoving through only to get disapproving, outraged, and annoyed looks from those around me I huffed and sent them all a pissed off look back. A huge body somehow moved its way through the crowd until the person was right in front of me, the person spun around sloppily before their eyes focused on my face.

"BELLA!" The thunderous voice yelled, clearly heard above the music.

"TONY! GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled back.

"YOU LOOK SO PREEETY BELLA." He slurred loudly, I had some hard feelings with Tony, I wasn't 100% sure, but I had the suspicion that he had something to do with our breakup.

Asshole.

"IMMM HUNGRY!" he whined loudly before spinning around and pushing his way through the crowd. I got lucky because his big, buff ass was enough to clear a path for me. I followed him, blindly hoping that he led me to the bar. I sighed, when we finally reached it. Tony plopped himself heavily into a bar stool and laid his arms and head down on the counter. I sighed, and rolled my eyes disgustedly at his sloppiness. I crouched down and started stoking the bar from the very bottom up, the shelf was laden with square spots that allowed drinks to be placed into them as well as a clear view to the other side of the bar. As I worked my way through the middle section, I heard a smooth voice and peeked through one of the holes to see the side of the bar that my co-worker was manning, and standing on the opposite side of the counter was…

Edward.

My heart thundered in my chest as he continued to speak.

"You're looking nice, Chelsea." He said, smiling handsomely at her. So her name was Chelsea. She giggled like a little school girl and asked him what his poison would be for the night. I rolled my eyes at the old line and suddenly became aware of the tears that were building in my eyes, as the two flirted. Chelsea mixed his drink and slammed it onto the counter with gusto. I felt as if a thick hand had wrapped its self around my throat, and pulled me to my feet choking the air out of my lungs, as I watched him leaning across the counter to kiss her blushing cheek.

Like he used to do with me.

A sobbed ripped itself through my chest as I collected myself and took off through the crowd as fast as possible. I freed my hands of the heavy box, and shoved people out of my frantic way.

When I had made it to the employee hall I collapsed on the floor and let the sobs overtake me. I pulled myself off of the floor, still crying before reaching into my apron to retrieve the keys. Then crashing through the door that led to the outside world, I ran to my truck which I had only then realized was parked next to one of the unreserved parking spots. Then, and only then, did I realize the silver Volvo on the other side of my truck...

**Ok so it's Alex again,**

**Review and tell me and Beth what you thought of the chap. :)**

**This is actually kind of long for me personally so if you ask for a longer chap sorry, this is about as long as I can go before just randomly throwing in pointless crap to make the number of words go up lol.**

**Review. You know you see the button, CLICK IT PLEASE!**

**Ask 4 a teaser if you want one :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's Beth again,**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review :)**

**This is still the very beginning of the story, so we'll get Chapter 3, and the first flashback coming soon to jump start the story. Stay tuned!**

It took me a while to get myself to stop crying after I had finally gotten into my car. So many memories fled through my head as I thought about how things used to be, how undescribable our relationship was, and how I'd never even consider us breaking up.

It was almost like a fairytale how well he got along with my family, and how comfortable I was with him.

Breaking up with Edward was the furthest thing from my mind, yet the most inclined thing in the world.

I was hurt, upset, and hysterical. Hurt, obviously because my love, aka my life, was no longer mine, practically making me lifeless. Upset at myself, because I was completely neglecting my job. And, hysterical over the whole situation- I had thoroughly analyzed how stupid I was to have thought that he wouldn't have dumped me- to the point of tears, and laughter combined. I was a mess.

Then, on top of my already unsettled mourning of our relationship, Edward was AT MY JOB-the place I had tried my absolute hardest to keep a secret towards him- and he was flirting with "Chelsea", or whatever the bitch's name was. Ha. So much for regenerizing!

Not to mention, I'd have to rejuvenate that memory of them two flirting every fucking night, as I'd have to work with her.

Realizing I was contradicting myself by being just like the weak-willed, easy bitches at school that Angela and I had always talked so badly about, I decided I was going to snap out of the tears, and get to work. I'd almost questioned what they saw in me to let me get the job, but I made up my mind that I was gonna be a "strong, independent woman", as Angela would have called it.

I decided that I'd fix myself up, and get back to work with pride. Couldn't say I actually felt such integrity, but I was sure determined to put on that facade!

I was sure my absence wasn't hurting the club that much...it was a Tuesday, 16 y/o's don't club as much on weekdays, so the club wasn't that packed, but someone had given me a chance, and I didn't want them to regret that decision.

Avoiding any thought of Edward, I hopped out of my car, and made my way into the bar.

Forget about Tony. Forget about Edward. Forget about stupid ass Chelsa, or whatever her name is. Just do my job, I thought as I tried to keep my composure.

"Bellaaa...are you OK, what are you doing out here...?"

a wavy, dark haired, guy said, confusingly.

It was Seth, the owner of the bar. He wore dark denim jeans, a dark v-neck, and some black Chucks. All the workers at this club dressed really nice, but always in black. It was a lucky coincidence that I wore black today, but I was going to be putting that into consideration next time.

Seth seemed to be a really, easy-going, fun-loving person. I hadn't known him for too long but he gave off a really innocent, modest, and nice vibe, but he always appeared to be analyzing someone, or figuring someone out.

"I-I'm, I was just taking a break, I was just c-coming right back in, I'm sorry-" I replied.

"Are you OK...? Chelsea, or Rita, that's who I think it was- said something about your, eh, dramatic burst to the parking lot...?

"Yah...I just, well-

"You don't have to explain, we all have our days. Take today off, it's a Tuesday anyway, you won't be missing much," said Seth.

And I knew it.

Considering how mentally, and emotionally unprepared I was, taking Seth up on his offer would have been a wise idea, but I decided I was gonna suck it up, and do my job.

"No, it's fine Seth, let's go inside...", I anxiously replied trying to get out of the awkwardness.

Seth followed me into the bar, and offered a drink. I of course said no, and was used to the aghast glaze everyone gave me when I told them I didn't drink._ I'm 18 fucking years old, and you're looking at me crazy, because I don't drink...? _The irony in that situation cracked me up, but I put on a polite face, and continued on chatting with Seth, whilst only finding myself handy every new moon.

Seth, eager for some stimulation, made his way into a customer's conversation, whilst I made myself handy by rearranging the glasses to make a more attractive display.

I guess I came off as alone, and looked lonely, and bored the customers and Seth thought they were doing me a favor by putting me into their deep conversation, but to the contrary it had an opposite affect...they were talking about hook-ups, love, and all that good stuff...psh, good stuff! Not exactly what I needed to talk about right now.

"Hey, won't you come and, and, talk with us...", the only drunk one in the circle, said...

Before I could reply, I was distracted at a familiar appearance. Glaring at the buff guy, standing diagonal from the drunk lady, I realized it was Tony.

He had obviously realized me, before I realized him, and he had pulled me aside to a small corner in the bar.

He had sobered up, but I could still smell the strong residue of alcohol in his breath.

"You...WORK, here?", Tony asked me, with a high tone in is voice.

I found myself annoyed at the question, and didn't reply, because I knew he knew the answer.

I didn't like Tony very much at all, but he had the type of personality that made it hard to hate. He'd say something completely unappropriate, and make it better just with his charisma.

"Yah...can you like NOT tell Edward...please."

I said, trying to sound as nice as possible to ensure this was confidential.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't tell Eddie, "

he said, teasingly. "but why don't you want him to know?" He was a lot more serious this time.

"I don't know...it's just I kinda got this job to take my mind off of Edward, and I don't need him taunting and embarrassing me while I'm still…err… working ...anyway, do we have a deal?"

I said akwardly.

"Of course, baby." He said.

I couldn't tell if he was serious or just playing, but he was reaching in for a hug.

He hugged me around the waist whilst I got a way with a one handed side hug, and awkwardly rushed back to stocking.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Tony, and Edward invading my new job but I wasn't quiting this job for anything in the world, and that I knew.

**We'll be posting Chapter 3 really soon, because we want to get the story going. But stay tuned!**

**Tell Alex, and I what you thought :)**

**We hope you enjoyed**


	4. Flashback 1 CPOV

**Every two chapters we will have a flashback from another characters POV so this is from Carly's.**

** Read and review :)**

**CPOV**

"Okay," I sighed tapping my chin in thought,

"if I win this round..._you_"

I smirked jabbing a finger at Bella, "will do my homework

for a month and _you_,"

I shifted my finger over slightly to point at

Edward, "have to... Give me your watch."

I eyed the silver watch on his left arm and my smirk widened.

"Hell no." Edward said easily. He leaned back on the couch and slung an

arm around Bella.

"Oh Come on, " I whined. I poked out my bottom lip and pouted. "That's not fair! You guys always take stuff from each other!"

"Yeah, well we always get it back the next day, but you always keep

everything and to be honest we DO need our things..." She grabbed the

cards off of the table and shuffled them.

"Well then. Stop betting them if their so freaking important." I

sneered, and she returned it.

"Smart ass." She said passively.

"Dumb ass." I retorted.

"Carly Swan! How dare you!" an angry voice growled from the kitchen.

"They both just cu-"

"don't talk back, Carly, or game night's over."

I sighed deeply, and snatched up the cards from the table as Bella slowly passed them out.

I was treated so poorly here. I had heard about my case in health

class many times. When I grow up I'm going to be an alchoholic.

"Ok..." I continued. I was going to get something big from this win."...On your twenty first birthday, I want to come with you."

"What?" Bella asked, puzzled.

"Not you." I grinned. "Edward."

"But I'm your big sister."

"Edward will actually drink on his first legal drinking day..."

Edward laughed and Bella snorted, "That's not even funny."

"You're a prude." I replied. She glared at me.

She placed the first card on the coffee table between us,

"Red seven." Edward muttered under his breath. He quickly produced a

card and slammed it over the previous card.

"Edward, I swear if you break my coffeee table I'm using your arms to

replace the broken parts." Came Mom's shout from outside the window

where she was working on the flower boxes hanging from our windows.

"Sorry, ." He muttered, smirking at her empty threat.

I threw down two cards.

Bella growled lowly under her breath before taking a card out of the deck. " You know what I've always wondered?" I questioned. Edward ripped his eyes from the deck and met my eyes.

"What?" Bella asked. Edward placed a nine on the deck and sat back, proudly.

"Why we always call this game night when it's like..." I looked at my

watch. "three o'clock."

They both looked at me eyebrows raised. Bella opened her mouth and I just knew she was going to be snarky. We were so much alike.

"You see, when you were smaller you always insisted on being included

in game night, but we always played after your bedtime, so we moved it

up earlier so that you could play." I almost gasped, there wasn't a

mean word in that sentence!

"Of course you were a dumb baby so you always thought it was past your

bedtime and that you had gotten away with something." She snorted, Edward laughed and I shrugged, it was probably true.

I covered Edward's card once, then twice, then three times.

"Damn it!" Edward said low enough so that only Bella and I could

hear.

Renee shot him a look but let him slide. She always did have a

soft spot for him. Maybe it was because he always unleashed what Alice

had called his 'panty dropping smile'. She had told me in serious

doubt, thinking I wouldn't know what the phrase refered to, but I knew. We don't have to tell Alice that though.

Bella dejectedly drew another card, and Edward took a second to

examine his cards before drawing a card from the deck. I put down a blue four and stood up throwing my hands in the air.

"UNO!" They both sighed and Bella reached over the table to push me

down.

She stared at her hand and at the pile a few times before

putting down a card. Edward sneaked over to my side and pulled me to

his side wrapping an arm around me.

"Your so adorable Carls..." he cooed, then he lifted both of my hands to my

cheeks before pushing them together. I pressed my card to my cheek

tightly. He pulled my wrist away from my cheek and then let it snap

back to my cheek. He stood calmly and leaned back to Bella sitting

down and wrapping his arm around her again. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Haha what now suckers!

He met my eyes before leaning to Bella's ear and whispering loudly,

"She has a yellow eight." He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow

back at me. I gasped and glanced at my card.

"Dang it!"

"I don't condone cheating Edward." Mom said, walking in the house and

snatching up his cards. She took a seat next to him on the already

crowded love seat. She studied her cards before smiling at me and

putting down a green eight.

"YAY MOMMY!" I cried, lamely throwing down my card happily.

I skipped over to Edward and Bella sitting between them and swinging my legs

into his lap and resting my head in hers. My feet were on my mom's

apron.

"So! About that bet, you owe me big time, you know cheating and all...

I want you to take me to Disneyland! Ehh Bella could come too." Bella

pinched my cheek, and I giggled.

"Too far for minors, dear." Mom sing-songed.

"Is there a law?"

"Carly Reneesme Swan."

"Ok, whatever."

"Why don't you two take her on that college road trip thing?" Dad suggested, as he walked in.

"Yeah!"

"No!" Bella pushed me off her lap, and my head almost hit the ground

before Edward caught it.

"Ok." I squealed, and hugged Edward then my Mom before I threw myself into

Bellas arms.

I planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, which she groaned at,and ran up the steps.

Nothing and I mean NOTHING was going to stop me from going on this

freaking trip.

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Beth,**

**Alex and I haven't been getting many reveiws at all :( We have 7 chapters of this story and two flashbacks written already, but we don't really feel like the story is worth our time (and arguments lol) if we aren't getting feedback on it so the lack of feedback is really not making us feel like writing or posting chapters. Again this is my first story and I would _really_ like to see what you all think of it so PLEASE reveiw.**

**BPOV-**

"BELLA, WAKEUP!",

Carly aggressively yelled, hopping into my bed to shake me awake.

"Carlyy, wh-what difference does it make to you if I'm up or not?"

I asked, my voice cracking.

"Well, let's see," She paused, almost looking like she was looking for an excuse. "If you're going to take me, and Cambree to the movies on Saturday, like you promised, you're going to need gas money..."

That was a pretty lame reason. I couldn't tell if her sentence was done or not, but it seemed like she had something else to say that she was holding back.

"Carly, I have told you a million times, my alarm clock is BROKEN! It rings a half an hour earlier, work starts at five o'clock..."

I had basically become nocturnal since I got the job. Partly because I had been depressed over the breakup, and partly because I had to work night hours.

"Yah, well... you're going to need that extra half an hour because Mom said you have to take me to Soccer practice..." She said, now revealing what she was once was holding back.

"Oh, and maybe if you would stop PMS-ing, and throwing your things around you wouldn't have to worry about your stupid alarm clock not working!" She added.

It was the alarm clock Edward had bought for me.

I smacked her in the face with my pillow, and grabbed her by her arms to drag her out of my room, and then slammed the door.

"FOUR-THIRTY, BITCH, FOUR-THIRTY!"

She yelled from outside my door, obviously picking up me, and Edward's cussing habits.

I got dressed (black romper, gold belt, and ballet flats), applied my makeup, and straightened my hair into an elegant half up, half down hairstyle. I jogged down the steps, surprised I didn't take an L, and grabbed my keys at the bottom of the staircase. Carly was ready, dressed in gym clothes, her long, beautiful brown locks in a ponytail.

"Let's go, Carlz..."

"Thank you so much sweety, I have a meeting I'm running late for so I couldn't take her...", Mom said, as she was washing her hands from gardening.

But, you fucking had time to water your flowers.

I nodded my head briefly, not caring that I was acting like an asshole, and walked out of the door.

Once, Carly, and I had been in the car for five minutes, she broke the silence.

"Bella, how come you've been all gloomy lately? Is it...Edward? I've noticed he hasn't been around as much..."

Carly asked, in a very serious tone of voice that you didn't get from Carly often.

Carly, and I never managed to stay mad at each other for more than thirty minutes.

"Yah, about that, we kinda...broke up..."

I said, my voice shaky. I hadn't realized my eyes were tearing up.

Carly's mouth dropped, but I could tell she was trying her hardest not to be rude, and ask questions, so she just gave me a hug.

"Are you OK?"

she asked, looking really concerned. Carly did try to be a hard ass the majority of the time, but she really did have a big heart.

"Oh, I'm fine Carly, I'll get over it soon, I'm just still mourning."

Carly stared at me, looking as if she didn't know how to respond. I guess she was almost as dumbfounded as I was about the breakup.

I was kinda getting tired of the awkwardness, so I tried the change the subject,

"OK, Carly, have fun at practice!"

I said, pulling up to the Soccer Center.

"K, love you Bella, see ya!"

She hopped out of the car, and was instantly greeted by tons of friends.

That's one of the few things Carly, and I didn't have in common- besides the fact that she was beautiful, coordinated, and tall- Carly was a big extravert, and attracted friends everywhere she went.

I pulled off, and headed to my job.

"Bella, you're exactly on time. Go to the employee room, Rita will find something for you to do there.."

Seth said, greeting me as I walked in.

"OK." I said, looking around to find the employee club.

I guess Rita was almost like another boss here, everything that I did always ended up coming back to Rita.

I opened the door to get a hostile glare from Rita. I waved, and motioned the word "Hi", but nothing came out.

"Ok, kid," she said, handing me a broom.

"sweep up the glass off the floor, there's always something to sweep around here."

I took the broom looking at her as if she were crazy.

"What, do you have a problem with sweeping? Well maybe when you've been working here for five fucking years you can call the shots!" she said, bitterly. Then she mumbled something I couldn't really make out after that that sounded something like

Just hire anyone from the block to do this job, and suddenly they're getting paid just as much the person working here for five years.

Oh well, if making me sweep was her way of insulting me I'll happily accept it, what did it matter? We were getting paid the same.

I worked my way to the middle of the club where someone had obviously spilled their drink trying to "drop it like it's hot", as some of the customers had put it. I awkwardly swept in the middle of their dancing. I was a little nervous about me having to sweep glass in the middle of a bunch of drunk people, but I was very careful.

Some of the conversations I overheard were just plain out ridiculous. Most lacked logic, and some were just plain out nasty. I continued to sweep, whilst making sure my name tag was shown so that people would know I worked here, and wasn't just some random chick sweeping the floor, as some had thought.

"What the hell is wrong with people, like seriously? Sweeping in the middle of the floor, I don't even do that when I'm drunk..."

Some smartass had said.

Rocking along with the beat of the music, whilst sweeping, I was startled when someone had sneaked up from behind, and tapped me in the but.

"Hey, Babe"

Edward said teasingly. I flinched, and looked at him confused, then blushed when I had realized it was him.

"Edward...!"

I awkwardly said, not wanting to sound upset he was hear, but still caught off guard.

He examined me closely.

I hadn't realized he was looking at my name tag, until he said

"Oh my gosh, Bella...you WORK here!"

I was furious he had found out, and acted like a complete bitch to him, and ignore him. Rolling my eyes, I gave him the cold shoulder. I kinda felt bad for acting like such an immature bitch, but I couldn't help it at the time. I was just so aggravated he had found out after I had done everything to make sure he hadn't.

He stood there, waiting for me to actually give him contact, or atleast acknowledge his existence. I didn't, though.

"Ok, Bella, I'm done. Glad you gotta job, I'm happy for ya..." He said.

I could tell he was pissed. I figured he'd walk out of the club, and go somewhere else. I looked behind me to see if he had left, and to my surprise he hadn't.

In fact, he was flirting with more girls! This time it wasn't just Chelsea, it was the whole fucking club!

I braced myself for tears, but realized none were coming out. I had cried, and seen him flirt so many times to that point that I could hardly cry for him anymore. My body had suddenly tensed up, and I felt as if I didn't have the little balance that I did have.

I left the broom at the nearest corner I could find, and cautiously walked back to the Employee Room. I looked at the mirror hanging on each wall in the room, and suddenly the tears that I had thought weren't coming, made themselves noticeable.

Someday, and someway...I'm going to get over this breakup...just no time soon, I thought.

I wanted so badly to quit wasting tears, thoughts, and time on him, but I had absolutely no clue how. I wanted to just rewind to the way things were just a few weeks ago. Before the crying, the awkwardness, and the miserableness, but I knew there was no way that was going to happen. Edward was happily broken up with me, and I'd have to see him again, tomorrow at Carly's game, and any other fucking night that he decided he wanted to club and party, and that was the reality.

**Thanks for reading, Be sure to review, and tell Alex, and I what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**It's Beth, chapter four here.**

**This is kind of a filler... but still reveiw please!**

"Hey Mrs. Swan, how are you?" I asked, wallking over to the bleachers.

"I'm fine Edward, how have you been" Renee said, throwing the question right back at me.

"Oh, I'm fine!" I said, before noticing Bella, who was up by the gate, getting a front view of the game .

I walked over by the gate, and stood right beside Bella.

"GO TIGERS!"

Bella screamed, cheering on Carly's team, that was making a comeback from 10-8, to now 10-9. It was then that I realized, I must have been super late.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful today." I said to Bella, whilst wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

It felt so weird calling Bella by her bare name that everyone else called her, instead of baby, babe, or some sort.

"Thanks..." She said back, looking at me disgustingly, then rolling her eyes before getting right back into the game.

"How are you today, Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you? You seemed to be having a good ol time partying yesterday with those girls..." She shrugged off my arm and slid over on the bleachers.

"Yeah... it was pretty fun..." I said, not getting her point in bringing that up.

"How are you liking your job?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's fine Edward...it's-it's fine." She said,yanking her head to break eye contact, and looking even more annoyed than the first time.

Oh my fucking gosh, don't tell me she's still in the pissy mood she was in last night! Maybe Carly was right about her PMS-ing.

We both went quiet, and focused on the game.

"CARLY! GO FOR THE GOAL, THERE'S NO ONE DEFENDING THEIR SIDE!"

I yelled, getting into the game as Carly skillfully passed the ball to her best friend Cambree who was closer to the goal. She scored, and Bella, Renee, and I enthusiastically cheered them on.

Meanwhile,

I couldn't tell Bella was was ignoring me or just focusing on the game, but every time I glanced over to look at her, she'd look the very opposite way. Every time I tried to talk to her, she found something to cheer the team on about (even if they were losing). It was starting to get on my nerves, but I didn't make a deal out of it. Whenever Bella had a bad attitude when we were together (the few times she did) I'd leave her alone, until we could talk about it later. I figured I'd do the same.

I eyed the field warily, as I had noticed that Carly had the ball. She kicked the ball, shaking every opponent on the field, until she worked her way to their side. She stumbled over the ball, and landed on her tail bone, but got up just in time to kick the ball into the goal, making her team win.

Everyone in the audience gasped, but Carly was praised by practically everyone for putting her team in the lead. She shook hands with her opponents, before she finally worked her way to greet us.

"You did AMAZING, Carlz!" I enthusiastically praised Carly, giving her a half hug.

She giggled, and hugged her sister, and her mother as they praised her as well.

Knowing Carly, I figured the first thing that would come out of her mouth would be something about the game, and how she scored, but no. Carly just had to make things awkward between Bella, and I.

As I was about to leave, I gave Carlya hug, and she taunted,

"You're not going to give Bella a hug, Edward!" she said, teasingly.

Bella had told me over the phone she had known we were broken up, so this was her just trying to get us back together.

"Carly Swan!" her mother, growled. Carly ignored her.

"No Carlz, I told you, we're not together. Besides, he's already gotta girlfriend, several of them." Bella said in the pissy tone of voice she'd been giving me all day.

I shook my head, in annoyance, "Bye Carlz...bye Mrs. Swan." I stomped over to my Volvo, aggrivated, and confused at what was wrong with Bella.

It couldn't be jealousy.

That I knew, Bella was perfectly fine with the breakup, and she wasn't the jealous type at all.

I sighed, as I tried to figure out what I could have done to her to piss her off.

I flew off, trying my hardest not to speed like I had the tendency to do whenever I was upset.

"Hey this is Bella, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a name, number, and message, and I'll be sure to get back to you! Bye!"

"Bella, answer the fucking phone, it's me...Edward." I said, getting extremely flustered now that I had gotten her voicemail, eleven times in a role.

OK, THIS will be the last time I call her today, Edward Cullen does not make himself look desperate.

I figured it was a little too late for that, but oh well.

"BELLA, ANSWER THE PHONE...PLEASE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Tony shouted, coming to my room, from my kitchen. I jumped slightly, the fucker never alerted any one when he was in my house

"She won't answer the fucking phone!" I shouted sounding like a five year older. This was the first time Bella hadn't answered my call.

"Who can fucking blame her! How many times are you going to call the girl in a day? You can't just break the knot with somebody, then expect her to act like nothing happened. You're lucky she doesn't know about you cheat-"

I stopped him right there, and jumped up defensively.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't know a damn thing about Bella, or why I broke up with her, so stay the fuck out of our business!" I shouted, my fists tensing up.

"Maybe I don't...but I know one thing, Bella isn't the piece of shit, you treated her like!" He said, his eyebrow arching tenser, and tenser.

I couldn't figure out why he was suddenly acting like he was some gentleman, and he had known Bella, and was close to her; this triggered me.

"What the hell do you know about Bella? Not a damn fucking thing, so don't try to interfere in this, cause it's not your place to. Don't make any judgement over the things I've done when you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I shouted.

"AND I KNOW "MR. MAC DADDY", AINT TALKING, YOU'VE FUCKED EVERY GIRL ON THE BLOCK- Besides Bella- AND TREATED THEM BADLY. AND YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M SOME DEVIL!" I added, getting ready to swing if he had said one more thing out of line.

"I wasn't in a fucking relationship with either, was I?" He asked simply.

"You know what? Get the fuck out of here Tony, get the fuck out!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

He just looked at me with that smirk grin on his face, that usually meant he was up to something bad.

Bella.

She was the first thing that came in mind, when I thought of things Tony would, and could have done to get back at me. But I knew how much Bella hated Tony, and would never even consider him. That thought gave me a little bit of hope.

I laid down on the bed, my hands squeezing my head, as I was in deep thought.

What's next? Everything seemed to be falling apart, and I wasn't naive to think that the worse hadn't come yet.

**Yes, that's where I ended it. lol **

**Thanks for your time :)**


	7. Flashback 2 TPOV

**It's Beth,**  
**It's my flashback so read and review**

**TPOV**

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?", I aggressively asked Edward, who was in the passenger seat of my red Chevrolet, as I was driving back to his apartment.

We had spent the last few nights at the bar partying, and drinking and he was just fine. The dismal, low-key, and melancholy attitude was a shock for me.

"Nothing much," he hesitantly replied, his voice shaky."It's just...Bella." he briefly said, whilst getting back to texting who I'm sure was her.

He had been considering dumping his introverted, gorgeous, brunette, girlfriend, Bella for a while. Something about, I can't bare to take her down the wrong path with me. HA. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. My jerk ass was supportive of his decision, knowing I'd definately consider getting with her if they broke up. I knew not to get my hopes up high though...he loved her too much.

"What, you still considering dumping her?, I curiously asked.

I knew my taunting questions weren't making it any easier on him, and that wasn't my intention, but I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know man...it's just like I'm crazily in love with her. I love everything about her, her family, and everything, Bella's all I could ask for. But it's like you don't see anyone my age in such a committed, and established relationship, and that's not the problem at all, I don't mind being committed. It's just that I love partying, drinking, flirting, and all this stuff too...", Edward paused.

"Yeah, Bella is a prude...", I said to Edward, not seeing his point, but wanting to be supportive.

He shook his head, and continued on, "I want to experience being someone my age, and the partying, and drinking is bound to happen...but I gotta stop, and ask myself, is it really worth taking Bella down that path with me? Is it worth hurting her?"

"You know, if it's bothering you so bad, and it's so bad for Bella, you can always just stop partying...," I said, in a cynical tone of voice.

I could tell that that response had hurt him to the guts, so I quickly added, "You know...it's just an option, I wouldn't mind partying without my partner..." I lamely said, as if it had made it better.

He didn't reply, and I didn't blame him. His reason for considering breaking up with Bella was so easy to rebut, but I knew exactly what he meant. Once you've lived it up to the fullest at Seth's nightclub, there was no turning back. I had learned that from previous experiences with past girlfriends and such, and the relationships would always fail because of my inability to quit partying. That's exactly why I just go for the whores now, they don't care if your messing with 20 other girls on the side! Much more convenient for me...

I knew Edward wasn't that type of dude though...I wasn't either to be honest, but shit if the whores don't result in heartbreaks I'm all for it.

Edward sighed, looking out the window from the passenger seat, as we were just in front of his house.

We both hopped out of the car, and into his gigantic house. His room was neatly decorated with black wall paper, a huge kings size bed, and a bulletin board where he had pictures of him and Bella, his family (Mrs. Esmee, Carlisle, and Alice), and birthday cards from his birthday that was just two weeks ago.

We spent the next hour playing XBOX, where I proudly beat him nine to five at basketball.

"Only on XBOX, can you beat me at basketball, you couldn't dare score a point on me on the court!", he exclaimed.

"You're probably right."

"I know I am.", he chuckled.

Then he got a text which I happily read for him;

last night was amazing, babe. cnt wait for another session xoxo

I was dumbfounded at the text, because I wouldn't have been surprised if Bella was a virgin, or him too for that matter...Then, I paid closer attention to the text, and realized it wasn't Bella, it was Chelsea.

"YOU CHEATED ON BELLA!", I frantically asked Edward, in a surprised, but almost proud tone of voice.

His face was bright red, and he looked at me puzzled before I showed him the text, and looked at me almost as if he were gonna punch me.

**Review and ask for a teaser if you want one :)**


	8. Chapter 5

**Read and reveiw:)**

**It's Alex and it's my chapter so read and review**

**Beth and I have a photobucket with all of the characters that appear in our story, as well as a banner, so go to our profile for more information**

**Chapter 5-  
BPOV**

I flopped down on the couch heavily with my carton of Rocky Road ice cream and sighed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at the blinking screen.

18 missed calls.

I clicked view missed calls; every one was from Edward. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm going out to hang with Bree!"

Carly, announced from the top of the steps.

"Mom? Dad?" She questioned, panicked.

She ran down the steps and skipped over to me.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

She threw herself down next to me, tossing an arm over my shoulder. She grabbed my phone from me and stared at the screen.

"Why is Edward calling you?" Carly asked.

"I dunno… don't you have somewhere to be?"

Just then the doorbell rang loudly and then skipped a tall, chocolate skinned girl. She almost seemed to radiate happiness and personality.  
I could see why she and Carly were friends. Opposites attract, I sarcastically thought.

"Bella!"

She sang, jumping on the side of me that Carly wasn't occupying.

"Hey Bree!" I greeted her, trying to put on a happy exterior.

I turned and hugged her lightly. Carly, and Bree had been best friends since they were three, and Bree became a close friend to the family.

"Looooook," she said drawing out the word, her bubly attitude was lifting my depressed one quickly.

"Carls and me wanna go to the movie… Can you take us?" She grinned at me, bouncing up and down so quickly it almost looked as if she were vibrating.

She had always reminded me of Alice, her bubbly attitude and wacky fashion.  
I nodded at her, glad for a distraction. I was pulled up by two vibrating little girls and was pulled to the door. They let me grab my rain jacket and purse before they dragged me out into the pouring rain. I wish they had let me put my jacket on. They grinned at me as they ran through the rain, also jacketless. They ran up to my car and yanked open my rusty door, each of them piling into one side. I climbed in behind Bree. I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway slowly.

"Floor it, Bella!" Bree commanded, thrusting a finger at the open road.

"Have you seen how fast this piece of crap goes?" Carly asked laughing, Bree giggling along.

"I don't wanna break the speed limit." I said grimly.

That made Carly laugh even harder.

"What's the worse that can happen? For dad to pull you over, and give you a ticket for going five miles an hour, over the limit?" She giggled, the limit was thirty-five.

"Oh don't hate on the truck Carls! I think it's cool that Bella likes to be different even if she shows it through driving around a rusty bucket of metal!" Bree said, enthusiastically as always.

I reached over Bree to turn on the radio in hopes of drowning they're maniacle cackles out. Some random song blasted its way through the speakers and all three of us visibly cringed.

Bree covered her ears and screamed out,

"Turn it off!".

Carly grinned at her and started to sing along, badly,

"I can't be tamed! I can't be TAMED!"

I turned off the radio. The only thing worse than Miley Cyrus and her songs were Carly's singing.  
I sighed loudly when we pulled up in front of the movie theater.

"Why so somber, Bella?" Bree asked.

"Bree! Let's go, we don't have time to chat the movie's about to start!"

"I'm not somber, Bree." I asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, well-"

"CAMBREE MICHEALS! Let's go!" Carly shouted.

Patience is one of Carly's best qualities.

"Bye, Bella!"

I gave a short wave in response, and watched them run into the theater grinning and vibrating.  
I pulled away from the theater and slowly crawled back to my house.

When I arrived, there was a beaten up Toyota Prius in my driveway and a long, lanky, figure was standing on the porch huddled up in a jacket. I squinted through the rain, I didn't recognize the Prius or the person but I parked my car, and jumped out once again forgetting my rain jacket but remembering my purse. I slowly jogged to my porch watching my feet carefully so that I didn't fall into the mud.

The figure straightened up and looked me in the eye.

I suddenly wished that my parents were there. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Tony?" I said squinting through the heavy sheets of rain. His bright blue eyes almost seemed to glow as he stared at me. I started moving towards him slowly.

"Why are you here, Tony?" I asked, obviously shocked, and annoyed at his presence.

I had reached the door and was searching through my purse for my house key.

"Umm… are you- uh is anybody else in the house?"

I unlocked the door and pushed it open and walked over the threshhold before spinning around towards Tony.

"Why does it matter if I am alone, you're not coming in!"

He looked at me with pleading eyes. It felt surreal to be with Tony when he didn't reek of alchohol and wasn't calling me 'baby'.

"Please?"

He pleaded, "Please Bella? I promise I won't do anything. I just need to talk to you. _Please_?" He grabbed my hands into both of his and pleaded with me.

I opened the door wider and stepped aside gesturing for him to come in.

_I can't belive I am doing this_, I thought.

I walked in staring at his feet.

"Umm... come this way." I awkwardly said.

I went into the living room where I had left the T.V. on and the ice cream sitting on the couch. I turned off the T.V. and sat on the couch throwing the half melted rocky road on the coffee table. Tony sat in Charlie's worn out recliner.  
This was a stupid idea. Why would I let Tony in? I knew he wanted something I just didn't know what he wanted.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes. Tony was opening and closing his mouth looking like a gaping fish.

"Are you going to say anything!" I asked impatiently, his eyes snapped up to mine and he straightened up.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then why the fuck are you here?" I folded my arms and sat back against the couch.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and wait!" He exploded.

I sucked in a breath and sat up straighter.  
We sat for a little longer and Tony opened his mouth again before closing it.

"Okay, Tony say something, or Get. The Fuck. OUT!" I said, through clenched teeth.

"I am trying to find a nicer way to say this rather than-"

"Oh my god! Get out!"

"No! Just-"

"Tony!"

"Edward was fucking around!" He abruptly blurted out.

I instantly grew quiet.

"What!" I whispered. "Why would you even tell me that, we aren't to-together s-so…" I was obvious hurt, but taken by his need to let me know.

"Yeah, he fucked another chick when you two were dating..." I gasped, and stood up quickly.

"Get out!" I screamed. "Why would you come in here and even say something like that? What the hell! I thought you two were friends! Are you trying to ruin the little friendship that we do have? What?... Get out, you fucking ASSHOLE!"

Tears were slowly dropping from my face and onto my arm.

Tony stood up and walked to me, he grabbed my hand that was out and pointing to the door.

"Don't." I cried.

He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I sobbed into his chest as my hands clutched at his back.

"Shhhh…"

I continued to cry, but I couldn't bear be around the man who just crushed my already broken heart. I pulled my arms from around him and hit his chest. He pulled his arms away and grabbed my wrists tightly pulling me to his chest again, pulling my flush against him.

"You need somebody that will treat you better than him, Bella. Give him up." He said gently, his words appalled me.

"And who is that supposed to be Tony? Huh? I _loved _him! He was IT for me! Who is supposed to be that person for me? You? Why woul-" His lips pressed against mine firmly and my eyes slowly slid closed.

This was what I needed.

Not what I wanted.

Of course not, I wanted Edward.

I needed Edward.

Tony was only a distraction.

But an unwanted one.

I pushed him away quickly, gasping. I reared back a hand and slapped him across the cheek.

"What is wrong with you?"

His kiss only brought on more tears.

"You know that you want it, Bella. Don't fight it."

He pulled me to him again pressing my lips to his tightly as he backed me up against the wall.

"Tony," I gasped out, wrapping my hands in his short hair. I pulled away slightly and whispered,

"I can't…. it's not right."

He kissed me again and ignored me.

Or so I thought, "Just forget about what's right Bella, Edward wasn't worrying about what was right when he cheated on you, was he?"

I pulled him against me roughly and wrapped my legs around his waist. He gripped my ass and carried me up the steps that were directly next to the family room.

"Which room is yours?"

He asked, his lips against mine. I pointed to the far left door. He nugged the door open with his right foot, never taking his lips off of mine. He wrapped a hand in my hair and laid me on the bed gently, before crawling over me.

**Yes, that is really where I ended it, sorry.**

**Chapter 5+ is really where all the action starts kickin in, so review and let us know what you think. **

**Ask for a teaser in your review if you want one :D**


	9. Chapter 6

I felt terrible.

Abso-fucking-lutely terrible.

I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

The pillow that had been resting in my lap for about three hours now was soaked with tears, so much that I could feel them on my bare legs, under the pillow, but that was the least of my worries...

I heard four sharp bangs on our front door and was shocked out of my border-line catonic state. I wasn't looking forward to talking to anyone, especially because I knew it wasn't either Carly, or mom and dad. Charlie was visiting his sick mom, and Renee was on a business trip, Carly was spending the night over Bree's whilst they were gone.

I jumped out of the bed and wrapped a robe around my torso and pulled on a pair of stray yoga pants that were haphazardly thrown over the foot board of my bed. I swatted the tears that hadn't stopped falling since he left and ran a hand through my tangled and knotted hair before rushing down the steps. The loud raps on the door were becoming louder and louder as I got closer to it. The knocks stopped but I knew they would pick up in a second if I didn't open the door. I took a deep breath and yanked open the door.

Standing on my porch in all of his furious glory, was Edward Cullen. His darkened green eyes raking over the length of my body, taking all of me in.

Except for my eyes.

When he finally met my eyes he sneered disgustedly at me.

"You look like shit." He said, his voice was stony.

"Oh thanks, you sure know how to butter a girl up, don't you?" I said sarcasticaly. He rolled his eyes and pushed past me, walking into the living room. He spun around to face me.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"What!" I asked, my voice in a confused tone.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

_Why is he being such an asshole? _I thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward." I lied.

His eyes seemed to almost glow with anger. The only thing I could think was, he knows. But there was no way he would or could know, obviously he and Tony weren't on speaking terms or else he wouldn't have-

_Would he?_

"I spoke to Tony." He said appearing nonchalant, my eyes widened to about three times their size.

"So?" I asked trying my best to sound and look as nonchalant as he did.

"So?" he said glaring, his carefully composed façade fading with every ounce of rage that bubbled up in him. "So?"

"Edward-"

"He disgusts me, you know." He said, looking like he hadn't a care about what we were talking about.

"Wh-"

"You know why Bella." He turned a picture on its face before thumping it onto the couch. I glared at him and turned it right side up. It was the picture taken at the cookout last year. Edward, Carly, Alice and I were in the middle surrounded by our parents, we looked so happy.

"No I don-"

"YES YOU DO! BELLA!" I did. He was right. But I didn't want him to know that.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, Edward!"

"Actually, you would know better than I do but… _why_?" He sounded broken at the end of his sentence, but despite his voice his face was still set in a disgusted scowl.

"Edward- I-I don't know what you-you're talk-"

"Why are you so hell bent on lying to me?" I tried reasoning with him, he just wouldn't comply.

"I- GET THE FUCK OUT EDWARD," I turned my back to him and pointed behind me to the door.

"I'm so fucking sick of you! You fucking hypocrite! OUT NOW!"

"No! Bella, you aren't getting out of this one! Not until you give me an honest fucking answer!" He said menicingly. "Now. Tell. Me."

"Just stop it Edward!" I shouted spinning on my heel and stomping up the steps. The one's Tony had carried me up only a few hours prior.

"So… what? You're just gonna wimp out on me like that?" He taunted, thrusting out his arms to the side. I paused halfway up the steps to turn and glare before continuing up the rest of them.

"MY GOSH! I am not 'wimping out', asshole! I just don't want to talk to you right now!" He let out a breathy snort and darted up the stairs after me.

"So you're wimping out!" He shouted.

"No! Unlike you I just don't want to- or feel like- keeping shit going."

He rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck ever. I don't need this shit, ok? It's a fucking waste of my time." He muttered in annoyance.

"Your time? You're the one who stomped all up in my house Edward!"

"Psh, whatever."

"No not 'whatever' you came in here acting all mysterious and shit and OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE, you start getting pissed because I have no clue what your hinting at!" I slammed my door in his face, or I tried to, but his foot darted out and kept it from shutting in his face. He shoved it open and rushed in my face.

"You want to know why I came here?" He said his voice sinking to an almost dangerous whisper. I gulped and nodded.

"I want to fucking know why YOU GAVE IT UP TO MY BEST FRIEND?" he yelled accusingly.

I opened my mouth to correct him but figured that it couldn't get much better from here on, and It would be easier to take out my rage at myself on him rather then some unsuspecting person.

I snorted. "Guess he's not as good of a friend as you thought, huh?" I instantly regretted it.

His hands shot out and before I knew it I was pressed against his hard chest. My hands were splayed out over his chest as he stared deeply into my eyes. I hadn't been this close to him since the breakup and it was starting to mess with my head. He sucked in a deep breath quickly before holding it a few seconds and released it into my face in a gust of minty wind.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong…" I heard myself willingly whisper. His close proximity was making me weak in the knees.

"No, it was wrong that you both betrayed me."

I was appalled he was betrayed? How dare he say something like that to me after he cheated on me while we were still together!

"I betrayed you? It's not like I slept with him while WE WERE STILL TOGETHER!"

I screamed. Tears started to leak out of the corners of my eyes, despite my willing them to stay at bay.

He looked taken aback, then he whispered,

"You knew about Chelsea?" I nodded and looked at the ground. His grips on my arms loosened.

"Why does it matter to you, if Tony and I sleep together anyway? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything…" I asked, again willingly.

His eyes yanked themselves from mine as I tried to meet his gaze, his hands dropped completely from my fore arms and he backed away from me.

"That may be right bella, but it's always. _Always_. Bros before hoes, Bella." I wasn't sure what that had to do anything, but I was furious.

My eye's widened greatly before my hand shot out and slapped him across the cheek. I couldn't even respond to how ludicrous his response was, but I was outraged at him calling me a hoe.

"Edward!" I gasped out, he brought a hand to his now reddened cheek and his eyes met mine. I was taken aback by the furious look in his eye. Stronger than I had seen it the whole time he was over here. When he finally spoke, his voice was harsh.

"Well what do you expect to be called when you go sleeping around, Bella?"

When he said my name it was full of disgust and accusation. He glared at me then pushed past me and walked out of my room. A warm tear rolled down my face and landed on my arm and it was only then did I realize I had been crying. I snapped out of my trance and ran after him. I ran straight down the steps before running through my living room, only narrowly dodging the couch and made a b-line for the front door, but when I got out the door and to the driveway I realized that his car was gone.

I turned back around and went inside to grab my purse and actually put on my rain jacket, and headed back out to my car. It still hadn't stopped raining since Tony got here. I jumped in the car and sped down the street.

On my way to his house I saw his car parked in front of a small white house, and on the door step of that little white house was Edward banging madly on the door. I pulled up to the curband paralell parked, before hoping out of the car and running to him. I started to slosh through the muddy front yard but a clap of thunder covered up the loud squishing of my boots on the earth as I ran to him. His screams were nearly inaudible to me as I stood about three yards away I was about a yard away when I could finally make out his words.

"Tony! Open the fucking door!" he shouted.

"Edward! Stop!" I hollered. I was directly behind him, I hit his shoulder and he jumped slightly before turning around to face me. "What're you going to do Edward? Beat him up?" I screamed over what seemed to be the never ending thunder.

"Oh? I wonder what gave you that impression?" he questioned sarcastically.

He turned his head back to me and started beating on the door again. He growled frustratedly and looked at me before taking off in a jog to his car. I immediately followed him and hopped into the passenger seat unthinkingly.

I silently took him in, his form was tense and radiating anger from every pore. I knew I had to fix the mess I made.

"Why beat him up Edward? After all there were two people involved!" I bit my lip, that did not come out how I wanted it to. He let out a sharp breath. I released a frustrated breath before starting again, but I was cut off by Edward.

"Get out," he said simply. His green eyes glowed darkly with ferocity.

"Edw-"

"Out Now!" His usually velvety voice was course and stony.

"Edward! I'm sorry! Please just li-" I knew that he was wrong just as much as I was, but I couldn't help but apologize for my wronging.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You sleep with my best friend, and now your following me around taunting me! What changed you into such a heartless… _bitch_?"

"Bu-"

"Get out!" he screamed.

"No!" I yelled back. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"What gives you the right to barge into my car and despi-"

"WE DIDN'T GO ALL THE WAY!" I exploded.

Tears fell openly down my face as he went silent and stared at me with wide eyes.

"So nothing happened?" He asked quietly.

"That's not, uh...entirely true, we did umm… things but…"

"Good enough for me." He quickly murmured, shockingly relieved. I was surprised by his low-key reaction, but could easily tell some of it had to do with guilt that he had felt about the Chelsea incident.

The tears started to slow. A wave of relief washed over me that was soon replaced by longing for him to hold my hand over the gearshift like he usually did when we rode in the car together. He pulled out of the driveway and started making his way quickly down the street. I didn't know where we were going until I saw the crappy exterior of my workplace come into veiw.

"Wh-why are we here?" I said interupting the silence in the car, he jumped slightly as if he had forgoten I was even in the car.

We pulled into a parking space that was reserved for employees only.

'You can't park he-"

"You're a fucking employee so shut the fuck up…_please_."

He pushed open the car door and climbed out. I did the same and watched as he searched the parking lot. He seemed to find what he was looking for and marched around the front of the building.

I trailed after him slowly and I then realized that I was walking into my place of work with mascara running down my cheeks and a robe and rain jacket on, over yoga pants. I turned my face up to the sky letting the rain pelt my dirty face and I swiped at my cheeks trying to erase the mascara stains before reaching into my rain coat and throwing my hair into a ponytail. I swiftly tucked my robe into the hem of my rain jacket and zipped it up to the neck. Thank god my robe only reached mid thigh or I would be looking _completely _terrible.

I ran to the front of the building and noticed a preppy blonde standing with Edward, the same blonde I had seen him with the night I stopped taking his phone calls. She sparked something in me as I went up to them and grabbed Edward's arm pulling him out and into the bar. I sent him a pointed look, but he paid me no attention. He scanned the crowd before his eyes locked on someone and they never left his eyes set on target. He quickly moved through the sparce amount of jumping bodies and made his way to a booth in the back.

When we got to the person, all I could see was their back and long redish hair cascading down her back, but that wasn't who Edward was set on. The long haired redhead was on the lap of Edwards ex-best friend. Tony was kissing the girl like mad, his eyes wandered up to us and he pushed her off and stoodup facing us.

He looked at me and my rumpled appearance before smirking at Edward. Edward's jaw was tense and his back was erect, his fists were clenched at his sides and his glare focused on Tony.

Tony spoke, "Damn man, both of your girls in one night, huh?"

Both of his girls? What the hell did tha-

_Chelsea_.

My eyes snapped to her, she sent me a similar smirk to the one Tony was wearing and winked at me.

"You fucking bitch!" I launched myself at her but was held back by Tony. Her eyes went wide and she scurried off. I was panting with rage as Tony pulled me into an upright position.

"None of that, Baby. I can't have you two messing up your pretty little faces."

I slapped him as his grip tightened on me. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back to his side.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again!"

"Don't you think it's a little late for you to be worried about me touching her, Edward?"

Before I knew it, Edward's fist flew out and hit Tony square in the nose. A sickening crunch made me cringe as Tony fell back into the metallic booth with a hard thud on what, I now know was a hard booth seat. Blood was gushing from Tony's nose as he sat up. His eyes almost seemed to glow with the angry intensity that Edward had, but not to that extent. Tony sat up and launched himself at Edward, knocking them both onto the ground. They rolled on the floor punching and kicking.

"Please stop!" I yelled frantically, "Stop!" with every blow that landed on Edward it was as if I could physically feel it as well. I dropped back into the booth as tears rolled down my face. My screams had gotten quieter as the crowd had grown, not nescesarilly to watch the fight, though. We were tucked back into the shadowy depths of the club, out of sight and out of mind.

Edward had gotten his upper hand and had his knees pressed against Tony's shoulders heavily.

"Edward! Please ju-"

He kept throwing punches at Tony's face as Tony clawed back reaching for a purchase, as punches were landing on his bruised face. Tony's face was almost all purple with a busted and swollen lip and two black eyes as well as what looked to be a broken nose. Edward looked almost untouched but he too had a swollen lip and a hint of a bruise was starting to form on his left cheek.

Edward spread his feet out so that Tony's wrists were planted to the ground.

"Edward!"

"Calm the fuck down Bella. It'll be fine, Baby."

I broke into tears again as he had referred to me as baby. I was probably reading into the little slip up way more than I should have been, as I had heard Tony refer to every girl who walked by him as 'Baby'. Why wouldn't Edward pick up on that? Edward reached behind him and landed a hard punch to Tony's gut.

"Please… Edward!" I pleaded.

My voice sounded so broken and battered to my own ears. He stopped his punches and looked at me, pain shining deeply in his eyes. His momentary distraction was long enough for Tony to kick up his legs and wrap them around Edwards neck, pulling Edward off of him and slamming him to the ground. He sat up weakly. He then stood up shakily and ran at Edward who had sprang back up on his feet and tackled him, knocking the wind out of Edward, and myself. Tony hit Edward once in the cheek hard and drew back his fist another time when Edwards hands darted up to his neck, but both of their advances were stopped.

Seth grabbed Tony and hoisted him off of Edward before throwing him on the ground at Edwards feet.

"Look!" He said in a booming voice, "If yall wanna fight, get the fuck out of my club." He said loudly thrusting a finger to the main door.

Tony scrambled up and scrambled to the door.

"Fuck both of you." He muttered as he left the club. Seth looked my way and gave me a look that said, 'Are you okay' I noddded at him and went by Edward, as he stood up and rolled his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward. He nodded at me then nodded at Seth. Seth spun on his heel and went back to the bar. He walked back to the booth and sat down, but not before I noticed the slight limp, but I didn't mention it, knowing that Edward was trying to put on the tough guy act and hide his pain from me. I could easily see it in his expressive eyes. I went and sat across from him.

"Edward?" He had been studying his hands that were folded in his lap, he looked up at me and his eyes showed shame. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him about the fight, seeing as he did it to protect my honor.

Then it hit me.

I was still in love him.

Then he spoke.

"About Chelsea…" I felt myself tense up at her name.

"Yeah what about Chelsea?" I asked bitterly.

"Baby it was an accident, I was drunk… I didn-"

A tear leaked from my eye, I was so goddamned tired of crying over him, but I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry… I-I can't-"

I stood up from the booth. Edward looked up at me, his eyes shining with guilt.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed Angela. I put the phone to my ear, never breaking eye contact from Edward until Angela answered.

"Bella?" I turned away from Edward and headed into the thick crowd.

More tears fell the closer I got to the door.

And the further I got from Edward.

**Hope you enjoyed, tell us what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Tell us what you think, read, and review :))**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe she just left me like that. She didn't even listen to me or what I had to say about Chelsea. It was a mistake.

One that practically ruined my relationship with Bella.

I never thought I would be _that_ guy. I never wanted to be that guy.

But I am.

And I can't change that.

I don't want to be the guy who goes around cheating on the one he loves. Even if the one he loves doesn't even know that she is loved.

God, I couldn't believe myself. I acted like such an asshole to her earlier. She was so fucking right. I am a goddamned hypocrite. I went in _her _house and demanded honesty, when I wasn't being completely honest myself. She had every right to slap me. I wish she would have done more, lord knows I deserve all of what she had to give me.

Tony was right, she deserved so much better than me.

_Tony_.

I wanted to kill him. He went bragging around to most people in the club about how he had gotten in her pants. He had lied about her. I guess he did get in her pants in way. But he didn't fuck her. Then I'd be forced to kill him.

I was such a fuck up. Bella wasn't mine to have. She wasn't mine to be protective of. _She wasn't mine._

And that was my fault.

_I _was the one who didn't want to be tied down. _I _was the one who wanted to be able to live the high life. _I _chose this life over _my life_ and that's my fault.

_Oh god I love her. _

I was the one who turned her into 'a heartless bitch' as I had so rudely put it earlier.

God I was such a fuck up.

I ran a hand through my hair and dragged myself off of the bench. I slowly stood up and felt a shooting pain in my leg, that asshole had tackled the shit out of my leg. I sighed heavily, it felt like the weight of the world was resting upon my shoulders. And it was my fault. If I hadn't have gotten so fucked up over my midterm project I would probably still be with Bella today going out to post graduation parties, living life and being happy. But instead I was a eighteen years old sitting alone in a bar wallowing over my lost love.

I was such a dick.

I made my way over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. I quickly drank it and started to feel the pressure start to lift itself off off my shoulder with every pass of the burning liquid going down my throat.

So I drank.

And drank.

And drank.

And I didn't stop until I started to feel that Rita was pretty. That's always how you know when It's time to leave. I got up from the stool and headed out the door. My phone started to ring once I had made it outside.

"Edward?" My older sister, Alice's voice shrieked from the little phone.

"A-A-Alice?" I slurred.

"You're drunk? Haven't we talked about this already. You get so fucking shitfaced and make dumbass decisions! Please just…let me get you." She pleaded.

I straightened out and tried to sound a little less drunk. I was fucking fine, and I knew I wasn't that drunk, anyway when I drink it only makes me more aware of what I am doing. Anyways I was a fucking great driver.

"I am fine, Alice." I lied, "I swear I'll get a ride from some one here, I promise." I lied again.

"Just be safe okay? Don't make me have to hunt you down to make sure you get home..." She threatened.

"Bye, Alice."

"Edward!-" Her little voice sounded so broken, but I couldn't be worried about her on top of all the shit I was going through so I hung up.

I pushed a hand through my thick hair and went to my Volvo, pulling the door open roughly. I grunted angrily. Hopping in the car, I quickly stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space.

I sped out of the parking lot and into the night.

It was so fucking dark, there had to be more fucking street lights somewhere! I don't think it was usually this dark at this time of night.

My headlights weren't on! That explains it…..

I looked down to flick them on when a bright flash of lights rushed up on me.

Then there was blackness. I had crashed...

**Hope you all enjoyed :)) **


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

**Okay, some of you all aren't gonna like the end of this one! LOL, **

**Also, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, My BETA didn't look over it *Coughs* Beth *Cough***

**But read and review :)**

"Ang?" I quietly asked.  
"Yeah?" She answered. I propped myself up, leaning all my weight on my elbows.  
"...Do you think I was wrong for leaving Edward? Should I have, you know...stayed with him?" I questioned, needing reassurance that I had made the right decision.  
After the series of events that happened earlier today, the least I needed was for Edward to bring up Chelsea and as much as I hated to just leave him at the club like that, I couldn't bare to be around him after that.  
She abruptly sat up in a sharp angle, and gave me a discerning glance.  
"No! I don't know why you always want to forgive him! He's obviously no good for you. You need to leave him alone, Bella!" She snapped.  
I was taken aback at the ferocity of her tone. Angela had never snapped at me like that, but I wasn't surprised she did it on the topic of Edward. Angela wasn't Edward's biggest fan, whatsoever.

"He's an asshole, Bella. You know, you shouldn't have even went to the club with him. Finding out he cheated was enough."  
My eyes grew wide, and I had immediately stopped listening to her once she called him an asshole.  
"Yah, I guess your right..." I nonchalantly said, not believing a thing I'd said.  
I got out of the subject when my blackberry rang, "Barbie Girl" played loud from my phone.  
"Is that Alice!" Angela questioned, laughing hysterically.  
I rolled my eyes, and nodded, picking up my phone, and pressing talk.  
"Hey Alice, what's up?" Her call sparked something in me, given that Alice hadn't made a late night random call in forever.  
"Bella...Edward!" She cried, hysterically. "H-h-he's been in a car accident. He's at the hospital. They say, it's pretty bad..." Her words of tears trailed off.  
My heart instantly dropped, eyes snapped open and my mind went into over drive as I listened to her.  
Bad  
What the hell did she mean, bad? I thought to myself as I hopped up, and slipped on my shoes, whilst still holding the phone to my ear.  
I ran down the stairs quickly, and loudly, completely not caring about Angela's siblings, and parents that I was probably waking up.  
"Bella? What is it?" Angela called after me.  
"Later!" I said my voice cracking.  
I hopped into my truck, Angela had taken me to get from Tony's a while earlier. My heart was pounding out of control, and my tears had made themselves known.  
By the time I reached the hospital, I was hysterical. My sobs were pulling from my chest louder than ever, and there were tears flooding my eyes. It was a wonder I had made it to the hospital without crashing, myself.  
The thought brought on a fresh round of tears. I drove around the parking lot frantically, the were only a few spaces left in the back. I pulled the truck into the space and jumped out running for the tall building looming over me in heartache, and pain.  
I crashed through two sets of doors leading into the lobby. I ran up to the nurses' station forgetting about all the others in the room. There was only one nurse sitting there looking as bored as ever. Her carmel skin went nicely with her dark blue scrubs she was wearing. He dark brown almost black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and small glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.  
She glanced at me, and bitterly asked. "Can I help you...?"  
No. I am just here to sit around and see all the dying people.  
I opened my mouth but nothing cane out because of the heavy sobs. The phone rang, it had one of those shrill sound tones that was high pitched, and loud. She rolled her eyes at me, and picked up the receiver.  
"Forks General, Maria speaking." She sound so rude. I closed my mouth and slowly slid my eyes shot as I didn't want to think about where I was. I wanted to cover my ears, but my hand were sternly glued to my side. I silently took in the hospital's stench of sterilizers, and just...sickness.  
Maria hung up the phone, and looked up at me again.  
"Who're you looking for?...are you hurt...or..."  
"Edward Cullen." I choked out, she bit her lip and silently whispered "whoa, yeah I saw him, he look bad..."  
"Are you family?"  
I shook my head. She sighed.  
J-just t-tell m-me th-that he's gonna be o-o-kay. I begged her. She looked at me, and then her face wiped smooth into a non-caring mask of nonchalance. I didn't take offence to it, you couldn't get emotionally involved in everyone's problem when you work at a hospital, or you'd be fucked up.  
"Please take a seat."  
I turned, and went to sit in one of the hard folding chairs and stared out of the clear doors, and into the dark night. I couldn't believe the situation. It wasn't only a thrust upon Edward, but his family, and I also.  
If I had stayed with him, I could have driven him home...I could have prevented this, but instead I was hell bent on getting away from him, and Chelsea as possible. I was too selfish to think past the fact that he had cheated on me, and that I wanted nothing to do with Chelsea that I had just left him there. I was appalled that he would even bring her up. I should have though of the possibilities of what could have happened. I could have stopped all of this. I was probably the only person on Earth that wouldn't worry about a stress drinker driving themselves home, after possibly breaking his heart. Edward was too worried about saving face in front of his parents that he wouldn't have called his parents and he had always told me that whenever he got drunk he felt as if he was emasculated in some fucked up "that only made sense to Edward" kind of way.  
I should have stayed, or called to see if he was Ok, or...  
I stared down at my fidgeting hands in shame. All of this could have been prevented.  
"Bella?" A broken voice cried from somewhere in the room. I looked in the secretaries station, and my name was called again. A small hand rested itself on my should and I spun to see the owner.  
Esme.  
I launched myself into her arms and sobbed into the side of her neck. She hugged me tightly, and mumbled words of reassurance against my hair. I knew taht I wasn't the one who really needed it. She pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand in her own, and pulled me to the desk.  
"I'd like to see my son." She said shortly to Maria. Maria lifted her head, and look at Esme before standing.  
"Yes," She looked at me, and narrowed her eyes at Esme, "family only."  
"This is his fiancée." My eyes widened as I looked at Esme, then tried to fix my expression so that I didn't blow her lie.  
"Ma'am, he's like 18..."  
Are you calling me a liar? We'll address this later with Carlisle, but I would like to see my son, and her fiancée.  
Maria walked around her desk and headed down the long white hallway, doors were propped open with beeping coming from about each one of them.m  
Maria stopped in front of a door where Jasper was sitting. He was rested on the wall next to the door with his head tilted backwards and an expression of pain hid on his face as he listened to Alice's cried in the room.  
"Here we are but the doctor tending to your son said only one person at a time. But of course Dr. Cullen demanded at least two..." She trailed off and I stopped listening and sank down next to Jasper.  
I sniffled and tried to stop crying, at least for Esme. She had tears rolling down her face so fast that when they hit the floor it almost sound like rain. Jasper tipped his head down at me, and saw that he had tear tracks running down his cheeks. He picked up my hand, held it tightly and whimpered, "It's not good, B."  
I felt another sob wrack through me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Esme was still standing and looking through the rectangular porthole in the door.I would say she had been doing well holding her tears back until she got a glimpse out of the window. She crumpled to the ground, wildly sobbing. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, and rocked back and forth.  
"My baby!" She repeatedly cried. I crawled over to her, and wrapped my arm around her. Jasper stoof silently, and knocked three times on the door before opening it a lil bit and speaking to Alice, and Carlisle.  
"They're here." Footsteps came closer to us, and I looked up and into Carlisle's wets blue eyes. I scooted away from Esme as he bent down and gathered his small wife into his arms. Alice came out shortly, and hugged me tightly without saying a word and sat in Jasper's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Do you want to go in now, honey?" Carlisle asked softly to Esme who shook her head.  
"I d-don't wanna' see h-him l-like th-this." She cried.  
Carlisle nodded and her words brought me to tears to an almost flooding level. Carlisle looked at me and nodded his head towards the room. I stood up, and walked into the room.  
It smelt strongly of medicine, but for the first time the first thing I noticed. I saw him lying in the bed, he looked so pale, the part that wasn't covered by dark blue, and purple bruises. His face was in a peaceful almost relaxed set, his eyes were closed. The corner of his mouth was raised around the tube that was down his throat. He had white bandages wrapped around. his head and they were slightly tinted red. His mouth was propped open with a tube down it, breathing for him. His hands were limply lying on the bed next to him. I froze in the doorway and my tears slowed. I felt slightly relieved that he didn't look as bad as I had expected. From where I was I could see a deep bruise on the little part of Edward's chest that wasn't cover bu the gown.  
I walked slowly to him, and took his hand. I bent forward and kissed his unbandaged cheek softly and ran my thumb over the back of his hand. I took a seat in the hard folding chair much like the ones in the waiting room, next to him.  
"Ahem." I heard from the doorway. I looked away from Edward to stare at a youthful looking young lady in the same white jacket Carlisle was wearing.  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Manford, I am guessing that you are Edward's fiancée..." I nodded at her.  
"Well the rest of the family already knows this but, Edward was driving whilst intoxicated and hit a small car driving opposite directions. The collision caused Edward's car to go off the road and flip a few times," She walked to Edward's opposite side, and held a hand above Edward's chest. "He was propelled up and forward into the steering wheel causing three broken ribs." That explained the bruise. "He also hit his head multiple times that concluded in a concussion, which soon resulted in a coma." A sob r ripped through my chest.  
"We think that he will be out for about a week, but when he wakes we will have to take him in for brain surgery, he has a TBI we'd like to work on soon as his body is physically capable to hand surgery." I nodded and brought Edward's hand to my face placing a kiss on his palm. "He should be able to hear you so if you'd like to try and get him to come around by talking to him that is usually a good thing. I'll be back in the morning to tend to Edward, but for now have a great night."  
I nodded at her, and looked back at Edward. The room door opened but I noticed that it didn't close. I looked at it, and Alice was standing with Jasper behind her.  
"We'll be back later, OK?" I nodded, and she left the room. I looked back at Edward.  
"This is allmy fault, baby. I am so sorry. I-I I love you, Edward." I said for the first time. I laid my head on the side of his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**Review for a snippet of what _really_ happened with Edward and Chelsea**


	12. Chapter 9

**We're baaaack! Or well I am Beth is recovering from a cold/flu thingy.**

**Sorry we haven't updated in forever :( **

**But we have good excuses, as in plural,**

**I was sick two weeks ago,**

**Beth is currently sick,**

**School started last month and well I'd be lying if I said it wasn't occupying, well, all of my time. I am actually putting this over homework just for you lovely readers, :)**

**Homework is a bitch,**

**Sports started for me,**

**But I am sending out this chapter because I love y'all so much!**

**Alright so on with it,**

**Oh aaaaand, Standard disclaimer applies, Twilight's not mine. If it were I would insisted that Bella would have some kind of expression in the movies, and that Emmett would have had more lines!**

**-Read and review-**

I had stayed overnight with Edward, the whole time he had been fading

in and out of consciousness. I would get all I could out of him when

he was awake though. I felt a slight pressure on my hand, and turned

to see Edward squinting at me in the darkness of the room I hadn't

been able to fall asleep after what he had told me when he was last

awake. Sometimes it was incoherent babblings, or choppy explanations.

*"Love... So sorry... Stress... Mistake... Big mistakes... Never..."

and on and on. But the thing he said the most was 'mistake' and I knew

that he wasn't speaking of the accident as much as he was our

relationship.

Carlisle and Esme had been in and out, each stay seemed shorter than

the last, Esme seemed to have a break down every time she looked at her

sons broken form. It seemed that the breakdowns had gotten worse after

he woke up, the doctor said that he had mild amnesia and that his

incoherent babbling wasn't unusual... But it still worried her greatly.

It was seen on her face, the stress and worry it seemed to be eating her up, from the inside out. The doctored had

assured her Edward would be okay, a little worse for wear, but okay.

Hearing this news made me worry about Esme even more, she didn't look

better or anything, and like I said she only seemed to be getting

worse. She never stayed the night with him and neither did Carlisle.

"Bella?" Edward rasped, I tightened my hand around him a little bit as

I looked into his eyes. "let... Let me explain."

I kinked an eyebrow and shifted in my seat. "Look I did... Sleep

with... her..." I tilted my head to the side, in confusion, it was

such a random thing to wake up and blurt out that it had caught me off

guard. My back straightened and I frowned at the thought.

"She... Got me... Drunk..." he said slowly, "I was...there ... At

the... Bar... But I never in-... Intended to drink as much... As I did... The drink she... Gave me was... Stronger...

Much stronger than... I thought..." he cleared his throat and gulped,

" I don't even remember..." he lifted a weak hand and twisted it in

the air, "having..."

"I get it," I said quickly, he nodded softly.

"Bella... I still... love... you" He said looking into my eyes confidently.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You claim to love me so much but... You

have done absolutely nothing to show me that you do." His expression

changed from soft to angry in a second.

"What do you..." he took a gasping breath, "mean I haven't showed...

You? I was in a big commitment... to you for most of my... freaking

high school career! I... Broke it off because I do... love you... And

you deserved better... than some cheating bastard..."

"And has that changed?"

"No,"

"Then why are you trying to apologize now?" That stopped him and I

took advantage of his momentary pause, "if I deserved better than that

then, than what has changed from then to now? What in this past month or so has changed how I should be treated?"

He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled shakily, "It hasn't but... Bella

I would... Have explained this... Situation... To you if... I knew how

to... Bella... I felt like I... Was walking on thin ice with... you,

during conversations... And in public... I just assumed... That you

didn't... want to talk about... It. You seemed fine... To me... I just

thought that... Maybe the breakup hadn't affected you... As much.. As

it did me..." I didn't know whether to believe him, or not. He could

have been feeding me shit, but when I thought about his words it would

make sense that I didn't seem upset by the break up. I always cried in

the privacy of my own room, with the exception of outside of the club,

he never did see how affected I was. When I did see him, I was always

putting on the tough act, and I acted like a friend more than a

heartbroken ex. Not that I needed to come across more wimp-ish... But

it wasn't really my fault.

"Edward... I- how am I supposed to know that you aren't lying? Look, I don't know how- if I can trust you anymore,"

"Bella what... Besides the 'incident'... I haven't done anything...

that was un-trust... worthy!" he argued.

"You never told me the truth until now, though! If you had told me

what had really happened than... We could have avoided all of this...

I mean, sure, I would have been fucking pissed off at you for awhile,

but we could have spared all of this unnecessary shit that went on the

past month... 's,"

He curled a lip at me, "No you wouldn't have Bella, *you would have

just broken up with *me."

My mouth dropped open, "Is that what this was about? You're fucking

pride? You broke up with me, crushed me, just so you could feel good

about never being broken up with!"

"Of course not-"

I gasped, "It is! You were worried that if you told the truth and I

didn't believe you I'd break up with you! You- Ugh! If you weren't so

fucking broken I would have slapped you."

He was quiet, looking up at me with his big green eyes, I sighed and sagged back against my hard chair.

"Ok... I *was worried about my... *feelings," He said emphasizing

'feelings'. "But like... I said earlier... You deserve better."

"Who the fuck cares! I sure don't because if I did care about 'what I

deserve'" I said in a mocking voice, " I probably wouldn't be here

right now! But your right. I do deserve better." His eyes pulled away

from mine and I let mine drift toward the ceiling, "I deserve you, the

old you, not this new cocky ass player, not the lying, cheating

bastard, trying to be... *Tony. Edward I deserve your honesty, and you

deserve mine. I am just as bad as you, I almost slept with Tony when I

was sober!" I looked at him and his jaw was ticking, "But I couldn't."

I sighed, "We all make mistakes, Edward, and the first part of yours

was forgivable, but you never tried to be forgiven you just sank

yourself into a deeper hole, as did I." He nodded, still looking away

from me. "If you felt so bad about Chelsea, that why even try to be

friends with me?"

"Selfish...Bastard.."

He was starting to drift off, I could tell by his slowed breathing,

his hand lethargically sought out mine and I grabbed it softly, lying

a kiss on the back of his knuckles I smile softly at his confession.

"No your just a confused teenager. Aren't we all?" He smirked and the

previously thick tension in the room slowly dissipated as he fell

asleep, "I was selfish too though; I could have cut off communication

just as easily as you, but I wasn't ready- I'm still not ready to lose

you." I said sadly. His head slowly turned to me and his droopy eyes

started to close.

"You won't... lose me... I love you..." His eyes shut.

"Love you too," I whispered. We still had a lot to work out, and we

would work it out. Together.

I awoke when a harsh light started seeping through the lightly colored

curtains and hit my closed eyelids, I sat up from where I had been

leaning against Edwards bed and went to rub my eyes when I noticed

Edwards grip on my hand hadn't slackened at all from when he had gone to sleep, until now. I reached up to brush some hair off of his "No it's just that his tests..." His voice started to trail off, and

he quietly mumbled to himself. I was about to ask what was going on

when Carlisle came in looking stressed.

"Dad?" Edward croaked, Carlisle smiled at him but kept moving towards

the Doctor.

"What is going on?" I asked slightly on edge because of the concerned

look on their faces.

"Edward's surgery... I mean there is nothing... Nothings wrong, but we

do need to start prepping Edward for surgery." I looked at Edward in

worry, "He will be fine, but we want to get the surgery done before

something goes wrong." Edwards hand flexed around mine. "We just need

you to leave for awhile Bella, we will call your house when he is out

of surgery, ok?" I nodded and stood up, leaned over to kiss Edwards

forehead, and left the room.

It was five o'clock and I still hadn't gotten any phone call. I was

pacing around my bed as Carly sat on it, chewing her fingernails.

"You think he'll be alright?" She asked, I nodded jiterishly. "But

forehead and his eyelids started to flutter when the door banged open,

letting the commotion of the hospital hall flood into the quiet,

calmness of Edward's private room. Dr. Gerandy walked in quickly,

mumbling a quick "Hello," and snatching up Edwards chart. His brow

furrowed and Edwards eyes opened, I smiled softly at him and looked

back to the doctor,

"Something wrong?" what if he isn't? What if they kill him? That would suck Bella!" Her

voice rose in pitch before sinking back down, "It kinda' stinks that

you just said I love you and everything and he goes in for brain

surgery! Dude, he's probably not gonna remember that, then you would

feel so stupid! Or what if he had some damage that caused him to

forget you altogether! What if he was like delirious and he still

hates you like in real life!" I raised my eyebrows incredulously and

through the hairbrush she stole from me at her.

"You would be a fucking terrible therapist, life coach and anything

else dealing with... *people!" She frowned and shrugged before

nodding.

"True," she sighed and hopped off of my bed, the phone rang as she

went to the door and she stopped what she was doing and jumped back

onto my bed and grabbed my phone, answering it.

"Hello?" There was silence, then her eyebrows furrowed and she looked

like she was about to cry, which sent mw into tears.

"Okay, goodbye." I felt her arms wrap around me. "that was just great acting, Edward's surgery went great!" She laughed, I shoed herout of my way and grabbed my jacket off of the chair by my door before taking off down the steps. I heard heavy footsteps and turned to see Carly on my heels.

"What're you-" She gave me a pointed look.

"If he doesn't remember you… Then I probably have a good chance with him this time," She grinned cheekily and wiggled her eyebrows. I curled a lip and rolled my eyes before yanking my keys out of my pocket and dashing out the door.

-WTP-

**Hey y'all,**

**I know you're probably really angry that we haven't updated in forever, but leave us some reviews anyway… just 'cause we're awesome. If we can get the number of reviews close to ninety than I do my best to convince Beth to get her ass to the computer ;)**

**Also… I am personally reeeeaaally upset with myself because I didn't get around to answering like any reviews or sending out that teaser to people who asked…. So sorry people.**

**Review and we'll try and get out another chapter in the next week or so…**

'**So' being keyword, haha**


	13. Chapter 10

**It's Beth,**

I'd finally awoken from a long and deep sleep that I'd seem to be getting a lot of lately.

This sleep in particular was a direct result of the surgery they'd operated just earlier today. The surgery they'd instructed Bella to leave for. We'd just had a deep conversation that still made me question our stance in our relationship, if we had one at all. Something about how I did nothing to show her I loved her. I found that particularly ludicrous as I'd loved her more than anything in the world, and despite how idiotic, and stupid I'd acted these last few months, that had never changed, but I didn't dare argue against her. She was right; I'd done nothing to show it.

Any attempt at trying failed miserably. From me dumping her in the first place. I thought I'd done right by breaking the knot, to protect her from the world I thought I wanted to live. That obviously backfired on me has I'm pretty sure she didn't take the breakup has a gesture of me loving her.

From flipping out at the thought of her sleeping with Tony, who I had essentially dumped her for. I figured me being protective, and outraged at the fact that she could have possibly slept with anyone except me, especially my "best friend". I figured that would be obvious to her that I'd still had feelings towards her, but instead it revealed the selfish, possessive, and asshole that I was.

I'd done absolutely nothing at all to show the most important woman in my life that I'd loved her. And yet here she was here for me has she had always been, throughout this accident situation, and any time I needed her before then.

"How was surgery?" She asked, cheerfully before walking over my bedside. There was a crash from outside the door, my eyes pulled away from Bella and shot toward the door where Carly appeared and waved.

"_Young lady!" _ Carly's head jerked to the side and she took off in the opposite direction yelling apologies. A big guy in a nurses outfit followed soon after her and I looked back at Bella with a questioning glance.

"She always runs…" I nodded and chuckled throatily.

"Well I don't remember much about the surgery, but I feel pretty good...but then again you're here..." I said, playfully flirting with her, though it was genuinely true.

Her rosy red cheeks had made themselves noticeable, before she quickly changed the subject, and shifted her attention to her phone.

"Alice says her and your parents are-" Alice skidded into sight and waved happily at me her hand almost seemed to be vibrating,, it was moving so fast.

"At the door." I finished for her.

Alice's energetic physique busted into the door, greeting us with her witty jokes, and tight hugs as always. Unlike Esme who completely ignored the fact of the matter, and became m.i.a when ignoring the truth became impossible, Alice treated me the same as she'd done prior to this, and was very upfront, and confrontational about the whole subject.

Carlisle was very upset, and felt somewhat responsible about the situation, but he visited me frequently has he'd worked at the same hospital though in a different field. Being the shy and soft-spoken guy my father was, he didn't bring it up much, but didn't act like nothing had happened at the same time.

Jasper was like a robot, if Alice was hurt, or upset he was, if not he wasn't.

We'd catch up, and make small chat like the usual, until the doctor came. This was probably the part that Esme resented, Carlisle related to, Alice (Jasper) looked forward to, and Bella anticipated.

"Good afternoon!" My mother kindly asked the doctor has he made his way into his room.

"Good afternoon, how are we tonight? Just to make this brief, Edward is doing pretty well...for someone in his condition...

He paused, and Bella gulped, hoping for the best, and expecting for the worse as always.

"His ribs and leg are healing rapidly, and should be recovered no longer than two weeks. As for the surgery, it went pretty well, but there could still be some permanent damage, if not corrected. I've wrote down the numbers to some therapists you can contact, but just to be clear, school work, sports, pretty much anything that requires mental occupation is not recommend, until the therapist gives an OK..."

Bella opened her mouth, and all the attention was shifted towards her anticipated how she was going to react.

"W-wait so...he can't even talk?" I let out an embarrassing snort and Alice doubled over into laughter.

"Bella, honey, he can still watch TV, talk, and all the good stuff, just pretty much no school, work, or anything of that sort." Carlisle promised.

She blushed deeply and ducked her head, she chuckled uneasily, "… stupid question…"

Dr. Gerandy chimed in.

"Right, until the therapist says it OK. It's just a simple rule we have, we don't want anything to go wrong, or anything like that."

"Oh...you said "mental occupation"..." She mumbled before blushing bright red again.

The room grew awkwardly silent, and Dr. Gerandy broke it.

"Ok, so yes. He'll be out of the hospital by two weeks. Therapy. Nothing too mentally, and physically for that matter, distracting. Easier said than done, but I'll see you guys later!" The doctor said briefly as if he was rushing, or running late.

No school for the year. I didn't feel that I was really ready to resume right back to school. The delay on school was a bummer but was my least of problems, if anything it gave me a dose of reality on how severe this really was. Did I really have to delay a whole entire school year just to prevent and ensure I wouldn't be mentally fucked up? The thought of mentally therapy, to prevent "permanent damage" was just too much to fathom, and I couldn't believe I'd done this to not only myself but my family as well.

"So, how do you feel about postponing freshman year, Ed?" Alice bluntly asked without beating around the bush like those others were awkwardly doing.

"Eh, it's not a big deal."

"Edward, what do you mean it's not a big deal? You are missing your first year of college because you physically and mentally hurt YOURSELF by drunk driving, Edward. You can't go to school because of therapy that's supposedly going to protect you against _permanent damage_, don't sugarcoat this Edward." Alice exploded looking intensely into my eyes.

Avoiding eye contact, my eyes shifted to the ceiling. I gulped.

"You're right." Those were the only words I could let out.

"Edward baby, _who's_ going to take care of you, and accompany you through all of this, Alice is obviously busy with college, Bella will be starting college this fall, Carlisle is busy with work, I-"

"I'll stay back with him." Bella randomly blurted.

"What?" Alice questioned confused.

"I'll stay back from school this year with him. I'll be there. For Edward."

Carly sauntered in the room, and for the first time, since I had known her, she said nothing to announce herself, she didn't even snipe at Bella. She just stood in the corner along the wall the door was on, Alice waved to her and she nodded.

"Bella please. I wouldn't dare be selfish enough to let you do that for me, you've already done way too much. I don't need anyone to look after me, I doubt I need therapy. Seriously you guys, you act like I'm some disabled little kid. I don't need someone to look after me like I'm some baby. And certainly not you guys after how much I've burdened you. "

"Edward, son, yes. You. Do. I mean sure you can talk, and your mind can function perfectly normal as of now, but without therapy the stakes of Alzheimer's, Insomnia, and everything else are incredibly high without it Edward. Your ribs will still be incredibly sore. Don't think just because you're feeling no pain now, that when you're at home and not under the care of doctors that's going to be the same, Edward. It's not, and I guarantee you will notice that directly after you leave.

He paused, letting us take in what he'd said.

"Whether or not that person is Bella or not, she's obviously a hard working young girl about to really live up her life, and Start College, but you're going to need someone Edward. That's not the problem Edward, I'll happily stay home, and help-"

"Esme, you're crazy! I will do it. I know it will be somewhat of a burden, and not as easy as cake but trust me I'm not as selfless as you think I am. I don't want to go to college if Edward's not there with me, and certainly if he's crimpled and stuck at home while I'm doing so. We've looked forward to going to college _together_ since high school started, and I honestly don't seem myself going without him.

I wanted so badly to argue, and deny it but knew her stubborn self would completely oppose, and I decided that this conversation wasn't exactly appropriate for the whole family.

"Um I would just like to point lout that if Edward and Bella stay home for another there would be no one to take me on the college tour." Carly spoke up, she of course was ignored, but she was used to it so she let it slip.

"Ok, Bells..." Esme said, this time accepting what Bella's stubborn self obviously wasn't going to stand for anything else.

"Bella hun, do you fully understand what you're getting yourself into? Are you guys even sure of your stance on your relationship, last time I checked you weren't even together..? Esme asked being the protective and loving mother she was. I was dreading the question, but knew it was coming.

"We want to work things out, mom." I simply said. She nodded her head and let the subject go sensing how uncomfortable I was.

"Ok, we still have time, we can discuss more lately. But we're going to let you go, see you guys later."

"Bella honestly, if you think I'm really going to let you miss your first year of college that you, and your parents have highly anticipated, your wrong. Bella, you claim I'm selfish and I don't show that I love you, but you're not allowing me to be any different."

"Edward, that's not being selfish, _I'm_ doing it because I want to do it, Edward. If anything I'm _being_ selfish."

"Like always…" Carly mumbled, she went and sat at the end of my bed.

"Ok, remember you said that..." I told Bella with a grin.

She chuckled.

"I will, I will."

She solemnly said before grinning, and reaching out for my hand.

I held it tight in silence.

**Review please**

**(Alex note)**

**I would like you to know that I want to send out a one shot of what happened with Carly and the male nurse. But it won't be very long and doesn't really have any real meaning to the story. Just sounds like fun… So review and ask for it! This time I promise I will send you something.**

**Also this story is coming to a close, the next 2 chapters you get will actually be the epilogues, so review and tell us what you want to see, and we'll see what we can do **

**I think we'll do two epilogues, one written by alex and the other by myself. One will be our intended ending and the other your ending. Your epilogue will be written upon popular requests.**


End file.
